


Shitty writing prompts/ stories

by Wenesday_Addams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloody Mary - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I for reasons don’t write het stuff, Lesbians, M/M, Merpeople, Multi, Pirates, Shipwrecks, Will add more tags as stories progress, like a lot of gay stuff, there will be gay stuff, urban legend, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenesday_Addams/pseuds/Wenesday_Addams
Summary: It’s where I put one shots, short stories, annnnnddddd probably unfinished stuff. Don’t @ me





	1. Hallowed be thy name

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian Pirates. Must I say more?

Slowly I walked down the port my head hanging low. Passing the taverns filled with light merrymaking, and alcohol; I set out to my ship one last time. Turning down the dock I notice her sitting by my ship. As she look up I notice she holds a bottle in her hands.

"Hello Toria."

She says smiling as she stands up and approaches me. Gently I hold her in my arms unsure of how to tell her my sentencing. Smiling she looks at me and i pull her close in a hug. I bury my face in her hair knowing well that is is most likely the last time i see her. I whisper sweet nothings to her as she pulls back slightly smiling.

"What is it love?" I ask slightly confused.

"Tomorrow." She whispers "Tomorrow I am going to tell my father about us. I'm going to tell him everything. I am going to tell him that I fell in love with a pirate and that I am leaving to marry her. That I will be a pirate myself." She smiles as I brush a coil of loose hair from her face.

"About that Claire." The smile slips from her face as I continue. "I've been found guilty of piracy, murder, theft, kidnaping , looting, attacking multiple vessels, and treason. I'm to hang on Thursday at 5 o'clock, by the neck till dead. It'll take place in the town square." I hang my head in shame as a horrified expression comes over her face. She starts babbling about ways that I could get out of the hanging.

"I could talk to my father maybe demote it to life in prison."

Smiling sadly I reply "But that's the thing Claire. The jury's verdict is final. They won't change it for anyone but the queen herself. And your father....... Your father is carrying out the hanging himself. I broke out of my holding cell to find you and tell you."

She collapses crying into my chest, tears and makeup staining my shirt. Sadly and gently smiling I hold her face in my hands, trying to memorize every detail.

"Victoria."

"Yes love?"

"Don't leave me."

"I won't." I reply before kissing her.That is until we are torn apart by blood backs and she is held in the cruel grip of her father. The redcoats force me to kneel as I glare up at him, hair falling into my face.

"Have you no morals pirate?" He spits in my face. "Treason and piracy is bad enough but forcing yourself upon a defenseless young woman. It seems you are not only a pirate but a homosexual as well. That just makes me all the more eager to see you hang."

As I am dragged back to the cell I hear

"Come along Clarissa. Let us wash that stink of that pirate off you. And on Thursday you and your suitor Captain Norell will have the best spot to see that dirty homosexual pirate hang."

***Thursday***

Hearing the bell chime makes me lift my head up slightly. Five gongs, it's time. An old song my mother say runs through my head for a few lines.

_“ I'm waiting in my cold cell, when the the bell begins to chime. Reflecting on my past life, and it doesn't have much time. Because at 5 o'clock they take me to the gallows pole. The_ _sands of time, for me are running low."_

For the last hour I have been scrubbed and dressed in my captains clothes. I guess they wanted to make my look nice to gloat that the caught the captain of The Sea Witch. As I am roughly dragged from my cell to the gallows I hear a prisoner call out "God be with ye lass." For some odd reason that makes me smile and causes a few more lines of that old song run through my head

_"As the guards march me out to the courtyard. Somebody cries out from a cell "God be with you." If there's a god then why has he let me go? As I walk, all my life drifts before me. And though the end is near, I'm not sorry. Catch my soul, It's willing to fly away."_

The guards parade me through the town square. Oh well why not make a spectacle out of a hanging, especially that of a pirate. A few people throw rotten fruit and bottles at me. It seems the governor let them know of my homosexuality. No wonder they are eager to see me hang.

Looking up at the sky I see a raven circling above. A different nursery rhyme runs through my head

_"One for sorrow, two for mirth, three for a funeral, four for a birth, five for heaven, six for hell, seven's for a secret never to tell."_

If I remember correctly the governor is superstitious, yet I'm not. It seems that Maximus has come to witness my hanging, or interfere in some way. Time seems to slow as I am marched up the steps to the gallows, and there in front of me is my fate, the noose. Governor Morris smiles cruel as I am stationed on the platform, in full view of the crowd.

My eyes find Claire on the balcony of the government building. She is wearing her finest summer clothes and..... a corset? The fact that she looks uncomfortable even being near Elijah Norell makes me smile and laugh slightly. The noose is placed around my neck and Morris reads out the full list of crimes. In the distance my eyes catch the glint of an arrowhead and a person on a roof. Good old Max I knew I could rely on him. My chuckling draws the attention of the governor.

"What is so funny Pirate?" He hisses at me while securing the noose around my neck.

"Oh Nothing. Just thinking of all the times I fucked your daughter and made her scream out my name." That of course is a complete lie. I would never pressure Claire into something that she doesn't want. Yet it has the desired reaction from him. His face turns red and he hisses.

You'll burn in Hell pirate."

Winking I reply "I'll save you a seat."

As the leaver dropped and the noose tightens around my neck an arrow whistles through the sky and splits the rope in half so I drop beneath the platform. Someone slides me a sword and I grab it rolling out to see my fellow pirates ransacking the town. Fighting my way through the redcoats I notice a man with black hair and smoke coming from his beard. Joining up alongside him I casually say

"Hello Edward."

"Aye Lass. How's yer girl?"

"Claire is fine. She was planning to run away with me today, but it seems I would have left her hanging."

"Makin' jokes about the noose now lass? That's bold of ye."

" Well I was nearly hanged. Let me make jokes about it Edward. Are we attacking Morris's place tonight then?"

"Aye." With that we fall into comfortable silence, fighting and killing our way through redcoats.

***That night***

Myself and my crew along with Edward Teach, march up to the Governor's house as the rest of the town burns behind us. Kicking open the door I pleasantly find that it is unlocked. Idiot.

"Ransack the house and take anything and everything valuable. The governor and his daughter are mine" I say as the rest of the pirates run throughout the house, I storm upstairs to Claire's room. As my feet follow the now familiar path I think

"No more nighttime visits in secret." Pulling out my pistol and short sword I growl and kick the doors in. Unsurprisingly I find Morris, and Norell in there with Claire. Not to mention Norell has us arm around Claire and his pistol drawn. Smiling viciously at them I pull a frightened Claire closer to me.

"She-devil." Norell hisses at me. "Release my fiancée." Looking down at her I grin even wider,if that's possible, and feeling her slip a dagger from my belt, muse

"No I think I'll keep her. Such a pretty bird like this should be free, not caged up like this."

With that I shoot him right between the eyes and the three of us in the room watch him fall; blood pooling out on the ground from the bullet-hole. Morris stutters and stumbles back.

"Y-You. You. Y-y-you"

"Whore? Slut? Bitch? Cunt? She-Devil? Is that what you were going to call me? Well don't waste your breath. I've been called them all." I said smiling as Claire slowly stepped foreword. I notice some Morris does not. Claire is hiding the dagger behind her back. As she approaches her 'daddy-dearest' he manages to get out.

"Claire you can't really side with that bitch. She killed your fiancé. You're my daughter and you were destined to marry the man you love. You were destined to become Mrs. Norell." She backs him up to the edge of the open window and stabs him in the chest. Before he falls she hisses out

"Pirate."

As we head back to the ships we see that the town is burning and the citizens are running for their lives. I help her up onto the ship and as the fleet of ships sail away I laugh slightly.

"What is it love?" She asks confused

"Oh Nothing. Just that you'll have to change out of your dress soon."

"Why?"

"Because it's impractical. All the layers and floof and ruffles would get caught and tear if you tried to do basic tasks. Also that corset looks really uncomfortable."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes love."

And so we sailed off with the burning town behind us and the whole ocean ahead.


	2. Bloody Mary's little lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this two years ago. So if it's shit you know why

 

  _Mary had a little lamb                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       It's fleece was white as snow_  
_And everywhere that Mary went_  
_The lamb was sure to go_  
_She brought her lamb to school one day_  
_The kids let out loud jeers_  
_The children took her lamb away_  
_As Mary choked on tears_  
_Mary had a little lamb_  
_It's fleece was red with blood_  
_She took its little body home_  
_And swore she hurt them good_  
_Mary knew lambs blood called_  
_Things ancient hidden and deep_  
_And as she painted signs of old_  
_Never did she weep_  
_Mary had a little lamb_  
_It made her something scary_  
_Now I dare you to look in the mirror_  
_And whisper Bloody Mary_

* * *

 

I sighed as I stopped pounding on the door after my "friends", note the sarcasm, locked me in there with only a candle for light. I couldn't believe I was doing this stupid dare.

"Bloody Mary" I said facing the mirror.

"Bloody Mary" The candle flickered.

"Bloody Mary"it went out and I stood there in complete darkness. A few minutes passed with nothing happening.

"Ok I did the stupid fucking dare. Can I come out now?" I yelled once again pounding on the door.

"Sure" a voice called back. As the door unlocked I stood there, blinking in the sudden brightness.

"Sooooo did anything happen? I'd say obviously not since you're still alive." Ugh. Brittny Feltson. I hated her. Her parents are pretty rich so she could ‘Totally have anything. I just have to ask my daddy. But sometimes he can be sooooo stupid. Like last time he bought me a red Lamborghini when I asked for a hot pink one.’ Believe me she was a bitch and it's not because she looked like the stereotypical popular white girl.

Heading over from my sleeping bag I grabbed my pajamas which were a pair of sweatpants and Danzig shirt. Pushing my way into the ensuite I exclaimed "While you idiots are just standing there and possibly marking out I'm going to sleep."

After I got changed I brushed my teeth. I started thinking about the legend. Supposedly my great great great aunt had a lamb that went everywhere with her, and what happened in the legend happens to her as well. Although after it was killed by the kids, she brought its body into the barn along with an old book. After that she disappeared, no traces were found. Except for a symbol painted in the middle of the barn, in lambs blood. As that thought passed through my mind I saw a flash of a girl. Jet black hair, pale skin, green eyes. Yet the horrifying thing was she was covered in blood. It looked like lambs blood.

" Bloody Mary" The words were barley audible as they escaped my lips. If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it. She smirked slightly before vanishing. I slowly opened the door, with everyone staring at me.  
      

" Well you sure took your damn time." Brittny snapped "It's been nearly an hour and I need to starry my nightly beauty routine." One of the jocks snickered and said “Poor Brittny. She'll dry out without her expensive face creams and botox." Those same people who made my life hell every day. I thought they lured me here to play a cruel prank on me. Like something out of Carrie or some shit like that. I mean after all I was just a loser metalhead faggot according to them. I got my sleeping bad and shoved it down into a corner. As I fell asleep I chuckled to myself it's only a stupid legend. Nothing but a stupid legend. Right?

           

At 3:00 am I was awoken by piercing screams. Scrambling to turn on the lights I step ed in something squishy and warm. Once I reached them I saw the entire room was covered in blood including myself. Everyone else was lying face down in pools of blood. Their own I thought. Nudging one person over onto their back, I struggled to keep down screams and vomit. They had their eyes clawed out and their face and body is completely cut up. For a few seconds I saw the same girl. Floating a few inches above the floor. She once again smirked at me then vanishes. When the police arrive they were horrified as well.

**24 months later**

* * *

 

The police questioned everyone. I of course was the prime suspect as I was the only survivor. My being asleep at the time of the murders and the fact that what happened to them required superhuman strength, removed me from the list. After me they thought maybe a fucking psycho broke in and killed them all. Yet there was no sign of forced entry anywhere. Unless you count the smashed ensuite bathroom mirror. Like something jumped out from it. The only clue was the poem smeared on the bathroom door. Yet none of the victims families nor did anyone in town know a Mary who owned a lamb. Months passed and the case went cold.

So I'm recording this down on my blog just incase I die under mysterious circumstances someone knows the truth about what happens that night. Urban legends are real. I don't want to know how many out there have happened. What may seem like an old children's dare cost 19 people their lives. It nearly cost me my freedom and sanity. Be careful if who is out there at night. Charley no face, the smiling man, the black bird of Chernobyl. Anyone or anything waiting in the shadows. Anyone who has been wronged enough that they would kill as revenge. Just remember you may not believe it but anything is possible, in a world so seriously strange. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the nightmares bite.

 


	3. Protective monsters

_Her life changed when she learned the monsters were protecting her._

She had alway thought that them monsters under her bed and in her closet would hurt her. Well that's what her parents said. That's what she believed up until that night. Her parents had come home in a drunken rage. As her mother searched for her all over the house, and her father prepared to beat her black and blue, she hid. Crawling under the bed, where the monsters were, she hid. Her mother found her though, and she went to bed with bruises all over. The next night was essentially the same, save her hiding in the closet this time. The third night they revealed themselves. In all their horrific glory. They whispered to her _Worry not little one. They will not harm you anymore. We will see to it. We will always protect you little one._

Soon after her parents never came home. Their bodies found a few weeks later. Animal attach the officer said. Crocodile tears flowing, she put on a show. Inside she knew the monsters kept their promise. After the incident she went to an orphanage. The monsters followed, and she felt safe.

As is with some cases, the boys at the orphanage took notice of her. Or rather her body. They made crude joke about her, telling her to "smile bitch, aww what's wrong slut? If you want come up to my room later and we can have some fun." But it didn't stop there. The harassment escalated into assault, groping and grabbing even in public. Eventually it all came to one night. A night that for years afterward would leave her waking up with skin clawed red in her sleep. A night that would leave her scared to trust anyone ever again. Because you see one night they raped her. Breaking into her room they took turn circling around like birds of prey. Once they were done she spent the night sobbing. The next night the monsters returned hissing our in pity __We will make sure those disgusting creatures never harm another soul again. We promised little one, to always protect you.__

After that that the boys corpses were found shredded. Eyes ripped out, guts everywhere, and hearts missing. The police were baffled. Putting it down to a deranged madman. She didn't have to cry at all. Lying through her teeth saying she barely knew them. Partially the truth. 

A few months later she was adopted. A nice couple. Unable to conceive yet wanting children all the same. The monsters went with her of course. Keeping their promise. That night as she laid to rest she smiled knowing that if anything horrible happened the monsters under the bed and in the closet would protect her.


	4. Beware of what lurks in the depths

_       “All the stories ye hear of mer-folk rescuing humans from the anger of the sea are not only false, they’re ridiculous. Watch out for the people of the sea boy. They will drag ye to the depths and steal yer soul.” _

I never believed the old fisherman. I should have. I had always labored under the delusion that mer-folk were kind, sweet, peaceful. Mer-folk are none of these things. They are vicious, cruel, and kill without mercy. They do not care for saving even the weakest and most helpless of us. Believe me I can attest to that.

I had been at sea for weeks, perhaps a month or more, working on a ship with the crew that I had come to know as family. The weather was fair and sailing was smooth as could be. The crew was in merry spirits and chose to drink instead of continuing with their duties. Even the captain got in on it. I was the only one with enough sense to refuse the ale we were transporting. We should have not let our drunken hubris at the good weather get the best of us. We should not have gotten drunk when we should have been on duty. We should have paid more attention to our surroundings. We should have noticed the clouds darkening on the horizon and the sea slowly becoming more and more choppy. So many things that we should and should have not done. So many things that I regret.

Mother Nature punished us for our hubris and our egos. Drunk on sun, alcohol, and our egotistical pride, we happily torroted to our downfall. Singing song and taunting the sea, we fed our pride and hubris while feeding her rage. We thought we were masters of the sea. Yet we should have heeded the old fisherman’s words. 

_ “Ye cannot control the sea, nor can ye reign her in boy. The longer ye hold back the tide the more vicious ye will be dragged to the depths. The sea does not like to be restrained, nor being told that it has been mastered. Don’t be a fool boy; if ye aren’t ye’ll save yer mother greif.”  _

He spoke nothing but truth, yet we dismissed it as the ramblings of an old man. We should not have, and instead should have taken it to heart. I know that mistake damned us to that hellish wreck and the cruel mercilessness of the sea-folk. 

That night, while most of us rested in the belly of the ship, the most sober of us worked to keep the ship sailing through the night. Too late, we realized that we had steered ourselves into a storm. From the jagged flashes of light that shot across the storm’s sky I did my best to avoid the rocks jutting out of the angry sea; still strewn with the wreckage of its last conquest. Though due to the storm I did not notice until it was too late.

I jerked the wheel to avoid the storm, yet in my haste I caused the bow to slam against one of the rocky teeth, exposed by the swirling storm. To my horror the bow splintered and broke; water must have been flooding the crew’s quarters. Then I heard it, their eerie song, somehow soft, yet audible against the storm. It sent chills up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Then, I noticed their heads dotting the water. A small bubble of hope rose in my stomach as I thought ‘Maybe they are here to help us. Maybe they noticed our distress and chose to bring us to safety.’ Oh how naive I was. 

When the next flash of light illuminated them, my hope quickly turned to horror. I do not think I can find the words to describe them, though I can certainly try. My attempts to guide the already battered and broken ship away from the rocks were futile. Too late did I notice that something was rising out of the whirlpool. Another jet of horror shot through me as I remembered another of the fisherman’s warnings. 

_“Beware the Kraken boy. The beast comes out of a stormy whirlpool. First ye’ll hear the siren’s song. ‘Tis the most wonderful, yet most horrifyin’ thing ye’ll ever hear. Then they appear, lookin’ like some unholy combination of man and fish. Too late for ye it’ll be once ye gaze back at the whirlpool, for now it’ll be a maelstrom. Capable of draggin’ even the mightiest of ships to the depths. Then the Kraken will come and there ain’t no hope for ye then boy.”_

Too late had I heeded his warnings as a massive tentacle slammed into the deck almost cracking it in two. As I watched, it broke and we fell into the water. Then the mer-folk came. Nothing lay behind their black eyes and when they smiled, their teeth were that of sharks.  While one moved towards me I looked around. Both male and female feasted upon my crewmates, clouds of red filling the water as they bit into the men. In abject horror, I watched as the Kraken dragged the ship to the depths. 

The merperson had me in its grasp, yet somehow I managed to escape. But not unscathed. In my struggle it had slashed my face; leaving a gaping wound and leaving me blind in one eye. I was lucky that the attack had happened near an island, and not in the middle of the sea. I was lucky that I got one last piece of advice from that grizzled, and scarred old fisherman. 

_      “Ye see boy if yer ever attacked by the sea-folk, ye best pray that there’s land nearby. Because mer-folk while they can walk on land , it causes them excruciatin’ pain, like walkin’ on shards of glass, pins and needles, and hot coals all at once. Their bones feel like lead and their mucles like fire. ‘Tisn’t their natural state of bein. They’re meant for the ocean while we’re meant for the land. So if this ever happens to ye or yer crew pray that there’s land nearby.” _

I pressed my shirt, now rags from their claws, to my wounds. Listening to their screams as they wailed, due to a prey escaping them. Somehow, I eventually made my way to a hollowed out rock far from the ocean’s gras, and fell, asleep. Soon, I must have been found by the island’s people, because when I woke, the storm had passed and unfamiliar humans were standing over me, confused, Their skin was dark and they had tattoos on their faces and bodies. Even the women and elderly had them. One who I assumed was the village leader, beckoned me out, and so I did.

Following them to their village, I was brought to what was apparently their medical  center. An elderly woman coaxed me to peel the blood soaked shirt off of my face and I did so. They did not seem surprised, merely upset that this had happened. I assume that they had their own encounters with the sea folk, as the woman treated my wounds, and bandaged them. Eventually I managed to get home and had a nice compensation from the company, and a hot meal waiting for me.

**Epilogue**

Overtime the scar I suffered had faded slightly, but not much. Due to my experience I have sworn never to step even a single toe into the water, lest they come back. I can only hope that my story serves as warning for those wishing to brave the ocean. Everytime a storm comes by my wounds hurt, reminding me of how I narrowly escaped Deaths clutches. Whenever I head to the cliff by the sea, I swear that I can see their heads popping out of the water, and their song, just a faint whisper on the breeze . Taunting me. Now it seems that I have become that old fisherman who I met in that pub so many years ago.   
  



End file.
